


Just a fandom outsiders fanfic

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Greasers, I'm really bad at tagging, Multi, Pregnancy, Smut, Socs, Yeaahhh, anything that has to do with sex, not all chapters will be smutty chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: this book is literally just a fanfic book... no storyline to it, just random fanfics
Relationships: Dallas Winston/Reader, Dallas Winston/You, Darrel Curtis/Reader, Darrel Curtis/You, Johnny Cade/Reader, Johnny Cade/You, Ponyboy Curtis/Reader, Ponyboy Curtis/You, Sodapop Curtis/Reader, Sodapop Curtis/You, Steve Randle/Reader, Steve Randle/You, Two-Bit Mathews/Reader, Two-Bit Mathews/You
Kudos: 27





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally dog shit at updating. I just get bored or stressed with most of my stories and it's hard to keep updating them. Especially my request stories, it's so hard for me to keep up with those because half of the time I'm not in the mood to write a certain story. Which is why I keep creating more books... which is just bringing me more stress.
> 
> You can request if you want but... it might take me a bit to get it done...

Welcome to my random-ass book. Don't know if you meant to click on this or not but welcome


	2. Sodapop x reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a soc and he's a greaser but that doesn't really matter does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n)= your name  
> (l/n)= last name  
> (f/c)= favorite color  
> (e/c)= eye color  
> (h/s/n)= high school name
> 
> I do first-person because I think it's more interactive for the reader. If you don't like first-person just lmk.

Yes, socs shouldn't be dating greasers. Do I care? no

At least greasers know how to make girls happy, unlike socs who just throw their money at you and hope that you fall in love with them somehow. I can't stand socs, even though I am one, all they care about is money and who has the nicest stuff. I'd rather keep my greaser boyfriend of two years, Sodapop, then leave him for someone who's a snobby asshole.

Sodapop and I started dating when I was 14 and he was 17. Kind of a big age gap but I still love him regardless of what my parents say. Sodapop is now 19 and I'm only 16, Darry used to complain about how young I was but once he realized that he's going nowhere with it, he stopped. 

I approached the Curtis house and let myself in. Darry was in the kitchen cooking a meal while Steve, Dallas, and Sodapop were all on the couch watching a movie. Their heads snapped towards the door when they heard it open and I gave a friendly smile and a small wave. I rushed over to my boyfriend, plopping myself down on his lap. I grabbed the side of his face and placed a long kiss on his lips. His hands rested on my thighs as he grinned into the kiss. 

I pulled away and mimicked his grin, "I missed you," I said and rested my forehead against his. "I missed you too," one of his heads reached up and gently pressed against the back of my head, bringing me into another kiss. 

"You didn't miss her, you missed her underage pussy" Dallas teased, causing Sodapop to pull away from our kiss and glare at Dallas. "What? Am I wrong? I bet it's tight" he winked at me, causing a blush to spread across my cheeks. Soda grabbed an empty soda can and threw it at Dallas' head. A quiet thud was heard as the can hit his head. "Ow! I was joking!" Dallas whined and rubbed his head.

One of Sodapops hands rested on my lower back, the one that he used to throw the can at Dallas came down to rest on my hips. I leaned down, "I miss the feeling of you inside of me," I whispered in his ear and rolled my hips. He let out a huff of air and squeezed my hip. "Don't start," he whispered in my ear and I smiled. "I can't wait for you to make me cum with your tongue," I whisper and then jump up from his lap before he could stop me. 

"Foods ready kids," Darry said and placed a few plates on the table. I grinned and winked at Sodapop, going over to the table and sitting down. "Thank you Darry, smells good," I smile and wait for him to serve me my food. Sodapop sat down next to me, clearing his throat as he tried to get comfortable. I smiled at the bulge poking out of Soda's sweatpants. "Thanks, Darry," Soda smiled and grabbed his fork, digging in. 

I followed shortly after, humming in pleasure at the taste of the food. "This is really good Darry," I said and he smiled, "thank you (y/n)".

As I was eating, I felt Sodapops hand rest on my upper thigh. I gave him a side-eye and he ignored me, drawing circles around my upper thigh. His hand moved to my inner thigh. I grinned and slightly spread my legs, giving him access. His finger slid under my skirt and rubbed my clit through my panties. My legs slightly quivered as his finger pressed against my clit, rubbing sharp circles. 

My slick slowly began to form, leaking out onto my panties. "So... (y/n)," Dally started, taking another bite of his food before continuing, "why are you dating a greaser?" he asked and I shrugged. "I just prefer greasers over socs," I answered, gulping when Soda pushed my panties to the side. "Yeah but... why?" Dallas tried again, "why would you date Mr. Curtis over here when you could be dating a guy who could buy you anything. Hell, with your looks, you could be dating the president," he said with a smirk, shamelessly eyeing me in front of Sodapop. 

"Watch it Dallas," Soda warned, his finger pressing past my lips and slowly sliding inside of me. Soda leaned over to me and gently nibbled on my ear, "You're pretty wet for someone who usually hates doin' shit like this in front of others," he whispered in my ear, causing a light blush to spread across my cheeks. I clear my throat and look at Dallas, "well... to answer your question, I'd rather have someone who loves me for me, like Soda, over someone who just loves me for my body, like my ex," I say and Dallas scoffs;

"you know that not all greasers and socs are like that right?" Dallas said and I nod, "which is why I don't plan on leaving Sodapop," I grin at my boyfriend, almost choking on my food when I felt him slide another finger in me. I reached down with my free hand and traced a finger around his bulge. I felt his cock twitch through his sweatpants. Soda gulped down his drink and gently began to move his fingers inside of me. 

I shoved a mouthful of food in my house, whimpering quietly. I pressed my palm against the hardening bulge in his pants. He cleared his throat and shoved food in his mouth, curling his fingers inside of me, hitting my g-spot. I chewed harshly on my food, grabbed my drink with my free hand and gulping it down. Sodapop removed his fingers from inside of me and stuck them in his mouth. 

"Sodapop, have manners," Darry scolded but Sodapop just chuckled. "Tastes good huh?" Dally winked at Soda, giving him a knowing grin. He just grinned back, nodding his head, "of course, it's my favorite," he complimented, making my blush.

"Thank you for dinner Darry, (y/n) and I are gonna go watch a movie in my room," Soda said and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the table. I giggled and threw my arms on his shoulders, following him to his room. "They're definitely going to fuck," I heard Dally say.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" I asked innocently, sitting on his bed with my legs crossed. "How about...nightmare on elm street?" he suggested, grabbing the VHS tape. I pouted, "but you know I hate scary movies," I said in a childish voice. "Don't worry baby, I'll be here to protect you," he grinned and put the tape in, laying in bed next to me as it started. 

I scooted back, resting my back on the wall. Soda moved so he was between my legs, his head resting in my lap. I reached down and played with his hair, watching the opening credits.

~

we were about halfway through the movie when Soda turned over, looking up at me from between my legs. I glanced down at him before returning my gaze to the movie. His hands ran up my legs, grabbing onto my knees and pulling them up so my feet were flat against the bed. "I think I'm ready for dessert now," he grinned at me, spreading my legs. He placed a kiss on my clit through my panties, making my hips buck slightly. 

"Soda," I whine and feel him smile, "I can't wait to hear you moaning my name," he groaned against me, hooking a finger under my slick covered panties. He pushed them to the side and leaned down, sticking his tongue out and gently flicking it against my clit. I chewed on my bottom lip, feeling his tongue circle around my clit. "Fuck Soda," I whimpered, running my fingers through his hair as his tongue flattened against me, giving me a few long licks.

His blue eyes piercing into my (e/c) ones. His lips closed around my clit, giving it a few hard sucks. He lifted his head, taking my clit with him. I gasped as a sharp pleasure ran through me. "Soda please baby," I whispered, looking at him with begging eyes. I felt his tongue kitty lick my clit a few times before he slid a finger inside of me. I clenched around his finger and moaned quietly, tugging on his hair gently when I felt his lips close around my clit once more. 

I gasped at the waves of pleasure that came from him sucking harshly on my clit, the sucking sounds were embarrassingly loud. He looked up at me, watching my pleasured filled face. "Fuck, you're so good to me," I said with a grin, feeling him slip another finger inside of me. "Soda please baby," I whimper, feeling my orgasm building up. His fingers curled inside of me, pressing against my g-spot, the tip of his tongue pressing against my clit, moving it side to side. 

"Fuck," I moaned, bucking my hips in his face. My breathing picked up as my orgasm approached. "Shit Soda," I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to silence my moans. Soda reached up with his free hand and tapped two of his fingers against my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed him to slide his fingers inside my mouth. I closed my lips around his fingers and sucked on them, feeling his fingers toy with my tongue.

I moaned loudly, his fingers barely muffling my moans. "shh baby," he mumbled against me, gently licking my clit so he can draw out the pleasure from my orgasm. His fingers fell from my lips and strings of his name and moans left my mouth. He sat up, grinning at me. His lips were swollen and glistened with my juices. His hair was messy from be pulling it. He looked adorable and sexy at the same time. 

"Let me repay the favor," I smiled at him, pushing him back on the bed. I unbuttoned my shirt, tossing it on the floor once it was fully off. I then unzipped my skirt and tossed it in the same direction. I grabbed onto the hem of his sweatpants and pulled them down, smiling at him. He smiled back, resting his arms behind his head. He bit hip bottom lip when I reached into his boxers, pulling out his cock. 

I gripped the base with one hand and pushed my hair behind my ear with the other. I leaned down and kitty licked his tip, looking up at him innocently as I did. "Fuck baby, don't look at me like that," he groaned and I smiled, taking his into my mouth. Sodapop wasn't extremely long, maybe slightly longer than average size but he was way girthier than any guy I've ever met before. 

I stroked the rest of his cock while I sucked on his head. My tongue teased his slit making him groan. "Fuck baby," he groaned and ran his fingers through my hair, making a makeshift ponytail with his hand. I moaned around him, rubbing my tongue on the underside of his cock. "Shit baby," he whispered, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. I took him deeper into my mouth, bobbing my head as I jerked off what wasn't in my mouth. 

He let go of his bottom lip and let his mouth hang open. Breathy moans left his mouth, causing my panties to soak even more than they already were. "Fuck baby," he licked his lips, pushing my head down further. I removed my hand from him, allowing him to push my head down. "Atta girl," he praised, grunting when his tip hit the back of my throat. "Fuck, I'm so close," he whispered, bucking his hips. 

I hallowed my cheeks around his cock, bobbing my head. My tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, gently rubbing against it. "Fucking hell (y/n)," he grunted, ropes of his cum shooting down my throat. Breathy moans left his mouth. He clenched his jaw as he grunted out my name. I slowly lifted my head, licking my lips. "I love you so much," he mumbled, sitting up to kiss me. 

I smiled and kissed him back, tugging at his shirt. "I want to wear this," I pouted at him and he smiled, taking it off and handing it to me. I slipped it on right before somebody opened the door. Soda quickly pulled his underwear up, looking towards the direction of the door. "You really need to teach her how to stay quiet," Dally said to Soda making my cheeks turn light pink. 

"I could hear her moaning your name from the living room," he added which just made my blush worse. "Shut up Dally, go home or somethin' " Soda hissed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his chest. "Whatever, Darry said that he wants you to wash your sheets tomorrow," Dally said before he left, closing the door behind him. 

"We never finished the movie," I mumbled, yawning afterward. "We can watch it tomorrow," he mumbled, kissing the top of my head.

A few moments of silence passed before I broke it, "Soda" I said and he hummed, "I'm going to kill you the next time you do that while we're eating," I said and he chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it seems shitty... it's like 1am about to be 2 and I'm just in a writing mood.


	3. Dallas Winston x reader (pregnancy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) finds out she's pregnant and is scared to tell her boyfriend of three years, Dallas Winston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro... I haven't slept at all and it's 6am...
> 
> There's a little bit of smut in the beginning but it's for context ig. It doesn't last long though so don't worry.

_I bit onto the pillow, gripping the sheets as Dallas pounded into me from behind. One of his hands had a bruising grip on my hip, the other one was on the back of my neck, holding my head down. "Dally baby, I'm gonna cum," I moaned and he grunted in response. "Cum for me baby" he moaned, his thrusts getting sloppy._

_I came a few seconds later, feeling him cum right after me. We didn't even think about the fact that we didn't wear protection._ _.._

~

"No that can't be right," I mumbled to myself, looking at the fifth _positive_ pregnancy test. I felt tears prick my eyes, deciding to take one more test, even though five of them came out positive. 

I missed my period this month and I was expecting it to be because of the amount of stress I was going through, but I never fully miss my periods, even if I'm really stressed. 

A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I prepared the last test. I can't be pregnant, not with _Dally's_ kid. He hates kids, he would immediately tell me to get an abortion. I tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes but they just kept coming. I sniffed, using the last test and setting it on the counter. I sat there, bouncing my leg as I waited for the last result. I can't be pregnant at 16, I would look like such a slut. 

After waiting five minutes, I picked up the test. The two little pink lines that showed made more tears fall from my eyes. At least I have my parents to rely on if Dally doesn't want the baby and decides to leave me. I grab one of the tests and throw the rest away. I'll put it in a box or something and wrap it with wrapping paper. I leave my bathroom and find a little cardboard box I had in my room, putting the test in there. 

I go into my closet and take out the roll of wrapping paper I had in there from Christmas. I measure the box and begin to wrap it. Tears silently falling from my eyes as I did. I'm expecting Dally to be disgusted by the fact that I'm pregnant with his child. He's only 17, I doubt that he's ready to have a child. I finish wrapping the box and wipe my eyes for the sixth time in 10 minutes. I grab my backpack and put the box in it, leaving my room. 

"Mom, I'm gonna go visit the Curtis' " I said and made my way towards the door, "alright honey, be safe!" she called out and I hummed. I sighed deeply looking down at my stomach as I walked to their house. I traced a finger around my belly, smiling softly. 

After a few minutes of walking, I make it to the Curtis' house and walk through the front door. They all turn towards me and smiled, greeting me all at once. I forced a smile and wave at them before walking over to Dally, straddling him. I rest my forearms on his shoulders and gave him a small smile. "Hey beautiful," he grinned, running his fingers through my hair. "Hey Dal, I gotta talk to you about something," I said and glanced down at my stomach before looking back into his eyes.

He grinned, nodding his head, "We'll be right back guys," Dally said before standing up and grabbing my hand, leading be towards Soda's and Pony's room. "Don't you dare fuck on my bed!" Soda called out from the living room and Dally mumbled something before bringing me into his room and closing the door behind us. "Dally I-" I was cut off by him roughly pressing me against the door. His soft lips pressed against mine, his tongue immediately trying to push past my lips.

"D-Dally-" I paused when his hand pressed against the bruise he left on my hip, causing me to let out a moan of pain. I placed my palms against his chest and roughly shoved him away from me. His eyebrows dipped, his eyes filled with both confusion and anger. "Dally, please, it's important," I said and he nodded, placing his hands into his pockets. I take my backpack off and place it on the floor. I kneel down and unzip it, staring at the wrapped box.

I sigh deeply and grab the box, looking up at Dally before handing it to him. "What's this? It's not my birthday yet..." he grabbed the box, eyeing it with a confused expression. "Trust me... you'll hate what's in it," I mumbled and he laughed, tearing off the wrapping paper and opening the box. I felt my stomach turn when he pulled out the pink and white pregnancy test. I watched his face, eyeing any expression he made. 

At first, he was confused. "We always use protection, how could this have happened?" then he was angry, "why didn't you tell me to pull out (y/n)!?" and then came denial, "this has to be a prank right? this is fake.... right?" and finally, acceptance, "you're actually pregnant..."

Dally started to mumble things, running his fingers through his hair and pacing around the room. "Dally if you don't want the baby that's okay, I-I have my parents to help me out, I know how much you hate kids," I said with a sad smile, tears forming in my eyes. He stopped and stared at me, throwing both the box and pregnancy test on the bed before grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to stand up. He pinned me against the door and wiped my tears.

"(y/n), I may hate kids but I would never hate _our_ kids," he said and I gave him a confused look in return. "You're the first girl who's actually loyal and loves me for me, that box could've had anything in it and I still would love you," he said and I felt more tears come, this time they were happy tears. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, all the doubt I had was lifted off of my shoulders. 

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" I asked, "I'll tell them," he said and grabbed my hand, opening the door. We both made our way back into the living room, grins on our faces. "That was quick" Two-bit teased.

"I have an announcement to make," Dally said and pulled us in front of the tv, "(y/n) and I are starting a family,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is short. I was writing a story and my computer decided to turn itself off so I lost everything...


End file.
